Untitled for now
by Criticalskyz
Summary: You think you know who  your  friends are? Sam and  Dean ,Marty and Eric  all test those bonds when Marty  comes done with  an illness that will transform her. Eric, does his best to  keep  it a secret  from the Winchesters
1. Chapter 1

The soft rustle of the dead brown leaves on the ground caught her attention. Her grip on the 6-inch knife tightened as it lay flat and turned upside down against her skin. Her eyes scouted the area; she silently thanked her parents for the great, peripheral vision that she had, and the way she almost could turn her head around with out moving the rest of her body. She was standing in a clearing, leaving herself wide open for attack; it was best and most dangerous way to invite any predator. She slowly turned herself, keeping in mind she had two other people it could be, making the noise that she had heard. Although, the chances of that were pretty slim, seeing as they had trained her to be stealthy. So her partners thrashing about, was unlikely, unless they were in trouble.

Deciding, that staying in open view maybe making her quarry uncomfortable, she silently walked to a patch of brush, gingerly she bent down. Her eyes trying to stay fixed on the area she had just been, plus trying to keep an eye on her surroundings. Her knife was still posed and ready to strike. She could only hear her heart beating, she then heard the rustle again, and this time it was behind her.

Turning on her heels, she flipped her wrist around, thrusting the blade out towards, whatever was coming at her. Before her eyes could adjust, she was thrown heavily to the ground. Stars started to dance around her vision, she swung her balled up fist and connected with, and who ever attacked.

" Jesus Christ Marty!" A familiar voice cried out. Dean Winchester

Marty opened her eyes and stared at the man, who was bent over on the ground with his hand over his eye. The creature that was creeping up was no other than one of her partners. Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester, 28, dirty blonde hair, freckles that had been sprinkled likes sand across his face. Standing 6'2, completely ripped and totally cocky. And hot. Marty smirked, as he started to get up. He glared at her as if he couldn't believe; he was an inch away from getting flayed by her. He held out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks, sorry you startled me. I thought we had a code or something before sneaking up on people" she told him as she gently jabbed him with the tip of her knife.

" I was walking pretty loudly, I figured that was enough, come on lets go see if we can't find my geeky brother and your brother. I'm sure the two of them have bagged out dog by now."

Marty had to roll her eyes, and was thankful; she was now immune to Dean's charm. They had spent the night together at Crossroads; it was her that said they had to get it out of the way. Who was Dean to not go along with it? One night of just absolute sex. It wasn't that horrible either, to be honest it was down right amazing, and she made sure to tell Jo too. After that night 2 years ago they never approached each other like that again. She had guessed it was because they both knew how good the other one was. A small smile grew on her face and she heard Dean asking what was so amusing.

"Sorry I was just remembering something, that's all. Anyway, like you said, lets go find our brothers so we can get cleaned up, I'm ready for a drink and dinner, and a my laptop is calling me"

Dean looked over at his friend, in some ways they were very much alike, but she was also very much his brother, with the research. Although sometimes he didn't think she was really researching at all.

Before dean could say anything, he heard the voices of his brother, accompanied by Eric.

" Hey, guys its okay, we bagging the black dog, no reason for you to doing anything… Dean what happened to you?" Sam asked after seeing the bruise beginning to form under his eye. Eric started to laugh, he got a glare from his sister that shut him up, he guessed that Dean once more got the end of Marty's punch.

"I accidentally, mistaken Dean for the thing we were hunting and well attacked him, after he snuck up on me though" Marty admitted sheepishly, she looked back down at her knife as she waited for one of them to lecture her. Amazing how she was the oldest out of all of them by a month but they could make her feel like a little kid when one of them wanted too.

Sam snorted as he looked from his brother to Marty " So, while Eric and I were out looking for this Black dog, you guys were wrestling on the ground?"

Eric nudged Sam " Come on, it doesn't matter anymore, we got it, Dean got a fist in the face. All done in a days job. Besides, I could use a shower, beer and the remote." He looked over at his sister, walked over, and took the knife out of his sister's hand, before Dean actually got the pointy end of it for real. For some reason, Dean loved to push his sister's buttons.

The four of them walked quietly to the Impala, each in their own little world, until Marty piped up.

" So what time are we blowing this pop stand tomorrow?"

Dean looked in his rear view mirror at his friend.

" Why, you gotta be some place?"

"Well after you boys drop me off at my door, I'm thinking I'm going to go to the bar down the road, from what I remember, the bartender was a hottie" she smiled into the mirror as Dean rolled his eyes.

" What? Like you guys never pick up girls from any of the places we go to, come on don't roll your eyes at me. I know for a fact that my brother does, and Dean you go through girls like water. And Sam, you aren't so innocent either. I'm going to the library… yea okay."

The car was silent for a second or two before Dean started to laugh, his brother did like the library a little too much, and he laughed even harder when he saw his brother turning red. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, he rolled up to Marty's room, which was right next to theirs, just in case she needed them or vise versa. Usually they all bunked together, but this time she went and got a separate room. She needed a break from the boys. Marty waited for Sam to get out so she could push the seat forward. As she was getting out of the car, her brother grabbed her hand.

" Be careful."

"Always" she smiled at him.

The three of them watched as she unlocked her door and walk into the room, turning all the lights on and closing the door behind her. She watched as Dean slowly pulled away from the room and over to the parking lot. She knew he would pick a spot under a light, not for safety reasons, but he wanted to show off his car.

Marty looked over her room, turned off all of the lights, and broke out her large black light flashlight; it could light up the whole room. Since some spooks gave off invisible crap, that one couldn't see during the day. She always put on the light just to make sure nothing was going to mess with her at night. Spooks could do crazy shit at night. After she made sure that nothing was there, she shut off the light and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and wash off the dust that settled on her.

Marty, finished up her shower, she was sure there was a recording device looking into the bathroom, so it was a good thing that she was in shape. And she was use to people peeking at her; she did live with three guys, check those two guys and her brother. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and yawned. She was too old for this crap; maybe the guys could bounce her down to research. Marty yawned once more before walking into the main room. She didn't bother to towel off, she found that the air drying approach worked best.

After dressing, primping and make-up Marty thought she looked pretty damn hot. She grabbed the money out of her wallet, and her id, put her boots on grabbed the car keys and headed over to her truck. Dodge rams 1500. Her baby. She did of course make a point to walk past the window to the boys room on purpose, her brother would flip over the clothes she was wearing, Sam would have to calm him down and Dean would tail her and tell her that he just wanted to make sure she was safe.

Marty, hopped up onto her truck, brought it to life with a turn of her wrist, put it in drive, and headed off to the bar down the road. She looked in her rear view mirror, but there were no headlights. Maybe this time they were letting her go on her own. She did have her weapons in the bed of her truck. She was also wearing her sterling silver bladed knife, just in case. Marty pulled her truck up to the last spot in the lot. She hopped down and put on her best smile, along with tiny sprits of her favorite perfume 'Lovely'. The minute she opened the door and walked inside she saw that it could be a place she'd like. She looked the bartender over and he was pretty hot. She chuckled to herself as the female bartender glared at the guy for looking at her.

It wasn't a bad little bar, for Southern PA. The place was well lit for an off the beaten path place. She took a spot at the bar and counted down the time until Dean would be walking through the door. Marty wasn't wrong much but this time she was. It was Sam, who walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Supernatural- just season 2

Marty really did try to hide her amusement as Sam walked up to her at the bar. She could only imagine why Sam drew the short straw.

" So, what happened that you get to baby sit me tonight" she asked as she sipped her beer.

Sam lifted up the bottle to his lips before answering her " I actually volunteered to come out and hang out with you. Dean and Eric are watching some movie; a guy action packed movie and well I had enough action for tonight. So how did my brother end up with a black eye?"

" He startled me, he came up behind me and brushed my shoulder I thought it was the beast and well over reacted that's all."

Sam, actually got the job only because, her brother didn't trust the bartender one bit, they had been there for a couple days and the bartender was a little to curious for his own good. Dean on Tues told the guy to back off his sister-in -law. To which Marty got pissed off at Dean and Eric, telling them that it wasn't up to them to protect her from getting laid. In retaliation she told the waitress down the road that her brother and the Winchesters were gay.

Tonight, the bartender kept his distance, even after Marty told him that Sam wasn't her husband. Sam stared at the good-looking bartender; something was off about him. Sam studied him and was unaware the Marty had been talking to him.

" Or you and Jack would like to get to know each other" she chuckled.

"Sorry, my mind started to wander what were you saying?" Sam apologized to her. He looked at her, she looked tired and worn out just like his brother did. Her amber eyes expressing just how tired she was. Sam looked up at the clock, when he saw the time he realized how tired he really was as well.

" Well I'm going to go to the ladies room and then head back to the hotel room, you can get a head start if you want Sam I'll be there in a little bit and yes by myself." Marty stood up and headed towards the door that read Ladies room. Sam watched her goes to the bathroom, he sort of had a tiny crush on her, and thankfully she didn't know it. Or if she did, she never said anything about it.

Meanwhile, Marty stood staring at herself in the mirror. Why did her brother send Sam? Did he know that she had the hots for Sam? That she couldn't take her eyes off of him after he took a shower, and strolled out with only his jeans on? Well there was only one thing to do. See if he liked her.

She reached for the door and walked out of the bathroom, she didn't see Sam still waiting at the bar. Marty scanned the room, it wasn't like Sam to just up and leave her behind. She made her way back to the bar, where she had been sitting. The bartender walked over to her and handed her a napkin.

" Your friend told me to give this to you before he left" the bartender went back to his customers while she read Sam's note.

" Marty, it looks like this place is dead so I'm going back to the room, call if you need anything and be careful. -Sammy."

Marty rolled her eyes as she crumpled the note up and tossed it back on the bar. She looked at the bartender and lifted up her empty beer bottle. The hot bartender walked back over to her and removed the empty to replace it.

" It's on your friend."

" Thanks, Sammy."

Marty looked around the place some more wondering why Sam had left her in the bar with the hot bartender. Maybe he decided that she didn't need to be to be baby -sat tonight. She looked back over at the bartender, he was hot, and he just smiled over at her. Marty walked down to the end of the bar and sat down. It was still early and she had no place else to be so she decided to make the most of it. She took a wade of money out of her pocket and placed it down on the bar. The hottie walked slowly back over to her and looked at her with a crooked smile.

"What can I get for you honey?"

"Well looks like I'll be here for a bit, want to set up the shots?" Marty requested. She gave him a perfect dean-ish smile as he set the Southern Comfort down with rock glass as a shot glass. Marty looked at the bartender, back at the rock glass, shrugged her shoulder, poured the amber liquid into the glass, and threw it back. The amber liquid didn't burn as much as it uses to, the last wasn't any better but then again she just needed time away from the boys. Marty watched the rest of the occupants in the bar as se sat and pondered of maybe she needed to be just a watcher. The thought slowly left her mind as two people walked into the bar, they had a certain something about them, that made Marty put down her shot glass turn back to the bar and watch them through the mirror, only to realize only one person had a reflection.

Scene

Sam threw the keys down on the nightstand, making enough noise to wake up Dean and Eric, who some how looked like they were napping together. Sam tried; he really did try to keep the smirk off of his face as they blinked sleepily at him.

" Hey Sam, back already? Marty had an early night?" Dean asked as he pushed himself off of Eric's chest.

" No the bar was dead and she seemed to be enjoying the bartender too much for my taste so I left. I'm sure she is fine. So did you two enjoy your little nap?"

Eric smiled at the comment because he knew Dean would get all upset that is manliness was being attacked.

"As a matter of fact Sam it was a great nap, but I'm more than willing to sleep on the couch tonight, you and Dean get the beds. I'll wake Marty in the morning" he added as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean sat up more and looked at his brother " So, do you think this will work. I mean Amanda can cure her I f anything happens right?"

Sam nodded " She said she could, she has a team ready in case anything goes wrong. And if it does Ellen will kill us. Come on, let's get some sleep."

Dean nodded at his brother " Never mind Ellen, what about Eric?" Sam only gave him a knowing look as he pulled his jeans off and slipped into bed, mumbled something about they should have told Eric about the plan.

Scene

Marty, placed her shot glass down for the last time, she was starting to feel the buzz. She ordered a beer and after she finished that she was going to be on her way. The two people who had walked in earlier had long but left. Most of the customers had left, except for one man sitting a table by himself. He was a dark skinned man with many tattoos on his arms, could have been symbols. He looked over at her and smiled, she took another sip of her beer and nodded at him. She placed a twenty on the bar as a tips for all night, looked at the bartender and told him she was leaving but the next time she was in town she would look him up. He kissed her hand and watched as she left.

Marty, walked out of the bar, she headed towards her truck that sat there in all its glory. She slowed down as she could feel a presence behind her. She placed a hand slowly into her jacket; she fingered the stake that was in her pocket. She turned on her heel, to face that ever was stalking her.

There was no one there. Her eyes scanned the parking lot; there was not a soul so to speak there. She chuckled to herself for being so uptight. She loosened her grip on the stake in her hand, and pulled out the keys to her truck in the other. She never saw man in the darkness with the tranquilizer gun, never heard the dart exit the gun and enter her back, but she felt the pavement, as she hit the ground.

Gordon smiled as he squeezed the trigger, and even laughed as Marty fell ungracefully to the ground. He nodded to two men who walked over, loaded her into the truck.

" Take her back to the motel, and make it look like she packed up and left early, then leave this note for her loving brother. I will meet you and the "hospital, where we can start her transformation. The Winchesters will be too busy playing the blame game with Eric, to ever notice us."

Marcus looked at his brother " Do you really think turning her will start a war within the group? Won't Ellen or Jo realize what is going on?"

"You let me deal with Ellen and Jo, just take care of Marty" Gordon laughed. He had a plan for them, leading a crew of the most dangerous Vamps in the world into Ellen's new Roadhouse. It would be a slaughter to remember.

Scene

It wasn't the first time that a vision entered a perfectly good dream and turned it into a nightmare. A pair of coal colored eyes opened and turned white as the vision exploded in her head. After the vision past, Missouri sat up in her head and sighed. She was more than angry at the Winchesters for planning this trap. They hadn't a clue that Gordon was back and behind this evil turn of the word. Before Missouri could get out of bed to call Sam to tell him to get to Marty's room, and pain blast through her skull and she dropped unconscious to the floor.

A Shroud clad woman stepped over Missouri, she took the phone out of her hand and placed it back on the table. She pulled out her own cell phone and smiled.

" I don't think you have to worry about Missouri for a while, I knocked her out for a long while. I'll see you in a little bit."

The woman hung up the phone and left Missouri, where she fell, next stop Ellen's New Road house.

Okay so it took me a while to decide which way I was going with this story, but now that I have, it's a go.


End file.
